


Tinder Date

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur’s first experience with Tinder doesn’t go as planned. But maybe that’s a good thing.





	Tinder Date

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't even be writing this cuz I have so much more things to do but, based on real events............. there it is.  
> the real events are much more boring, awkward and frustrating but the whole thing demanded me to write... this. ops. hope y'all enjoy it. i'll be posting this on my tumblr (not-aph-england) as well. ;)

Arthur downloaded Tinder because he was feeling sad and lonely. That drove him to do a lot of things, actually, but that was an issue he was not willing to deal with just yet. The point was he was 23 and he had never been in a _real_ relationship. He was starting to get desperate.

So he downloaded the app. He set his profile.

But maybe putting up a single picture (it was the Coolest picture he had, with a capital letter and all: it was him looking like an indie band singer, wearing hipster clothes and drinking his tea while looking somewhere other than the camera, an indoors vertical garden behind him) and writing in his profile that he liked old British comedies, embroidery, the Royal family, ghost stories and truly believed in unicorns had been a bit too much. Or maybe it was the thing about being confused about his sexuality and major but still looking for a relationship that was a bit too much.

Or _maybe_ it was the fact that he was too picky and hardly ever _liked_ someone: he only swiped to the right people who were older than him and who seemed to be taller as well; people he felt attracted to and/or had witty profiles; people who had jobs and looked like they had their lives kinda figured out because Arthur did have a job but he didn’t have his life figured out (at all) and he didn’t want to deal with people who had messes bigger than his.

But the point is that in one week he got himself three matches to whom the conversation died really fast.

There were the eleven _Super Likes_ he got that week and he liked them all back just to see what would happen but from those, 4 had been allegedly fat fingers mistakes and the 7 others all were interested in casual sex.

Arthur wasn’t interested in casual sex so he politely dismissed them.

Then one particular night in which he was feeling particularly sadder and lonelier, he opened the app and liked a bunch of people even if he wasn’t all that attracted to them, or they didn’t have anything written on their profiles or had really bad pictures.

 _Alfred, 19_ was one of those people.

Alfred was nineteen.

Alfred had only “shit i dunno dude lol” written on his profile.

Alfred had two really bad photos: in the first one, a bit shaken, he was hugging an enormous golden retriever and smiling brightly to the camera. In the second one he was half hidden behind a scarf, a wool hat and a Starbucks cup.

Arthur didn’t even know why he swiped that guy to the right. He was too young. Arthur had no idea how to change the age range settings. He needed to figure that out.

They matched instantly.

 _Oh, what the hell,_ Arthur thought and sent a message since he was at it anyway.

  


[03:41] Arthur: You have a great dog. He’s pretty cute.

  


Their conversation, not to Arthur’s surprise, didn’t last long either.

  


[10:29] Alfred: SHE’S THE BESTEST DOG THERE IS AND I AGREE!!!! Though most ppl come talk to me about HER and forget to ask about ME… the pain is real </3

[10:30] Alfred: anyway her name’s Max and tbh she’s not mine, she’s my parents.. But yeah i love her 2 <3 <3 <3

[10:43] Arthur: Lol. Sorry

[10:43] Arthur: You’re okay too.

[10:43] Alfred: LOLOL thanks i guess XD

[10:49] Alfred: so watcha doing??? :D

[11:02] Arthur: Just studying a bit. I have a test soon. As in, a few hours

[18:05] Alfred: i should be studying too for my midterms but ughhhh……. I didnt have class today so i gamed all daY LOLOL it was tots worth it

[18:07] Alfred: anyway can you pass me your number? :D it’d be easier to talk, i dont like to chat here too much ^^

  


Arthur read the messages a couple times and decided not to answer. That Alfred person was too young, too irresponsible, too… not what Arthur was looking for. So it was better to end it at that. He closed the app and went back to his business.

Three weeks passed.

Arthur was waiting for the bus after class (which he had left early to get home sooner and… study for another class…) because even though dorms were much cheaper it also meant annoying roommates and annoying neighbours and no thanks, he’d rather rent a more expensive place outside campus since he had his freelancer job and savings and his parents to back him up (even though he hated that last bit). He was too deep in thought about his grades and papers he had to write that he almost jumped when someone touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

“Hey,” said the someone hesitantly. “Sorry, but is this you?” he asked, showing his phone and a picture of Arthur in it. Arthur was _really_ confused until he identified the layout around the picture. Oh. It was his Tinder profile picture. He was frowning and thinking about how rude it was for someone from Tinder to be talking to him like that and the guy must’ve noticed one of those things because he offered a yellow smile.

“Sorry, you’re wearing the same outfit so I had to check.” he scratched the back of his neck and showed Arthur a conversation in the app, “We talked for a bit a few weeks ago.”

Oh.

It was…

Arthur had no idea what the guy’s name was.

He put on a polite smile, “Yep, that’s me. I really like this outfit.”

The guy seemed to relax at that, “Good, cuz it looks really good on you!” he smiled more naturally now. He had a pretty smile. And he was blushing and yeah, he had some pimples but he also had sandy-blond hair and he was a bit fit and he still had a bit of baby fat in his cheeks and a square chin that looked just a bit awkward in his face. Arthur remembered he was nineteen.

“Thanks.” Arthur said, still smiling.

“Nice meeting you. Didn’t think our first date would be in a bus line.” he laughed. Arthur forced a bigger polite smile.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Arthur felt weird. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t ready to socialize with anyone, let alone someone from bloody Tinder.

“Uh, yeah, I didn’t see that last message you showed me earlier. I’d have answered if I did.” he lied.

The stranger didn’t look like he believed him but he simply shrugged and smiled, “It’s okay.”

The bus arrived and the line started to move. The stranger entered the bus first and sat by a window. Arthur followed him and looked around. There were plenty of seats to choose, but he was already feeling too awkward and he couldn’t think straight, so he just sat next to the Tinder guy, who smiled brightly at him.

“Ok, cool.” he said.

“Sorry?” Arthur answered, confused.

“I thought you were gonna sit somewhere else. But you chose to sit next to me. That’s cool.”

“Oh.”

Shit, shit, shit.

There was a weird, awkward silence going on.

“So… what’s your major?” the Tinder guy asked.

“Web design.” Arthur answered, “You?”

“Computer Science.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Arthur nodded.

The guy smiled. He pointed to a few pins Arthur had on his messenger bag, “I see you’re a nerd.”

Arthur looked at the cartoon pins and pressed his lips together, a bit embarrassed.

“Well, yeah.”

“That’s _so cool_ ,” the guy smiled brightly again, “You have a Tumblr, don’t you? No lies. I won’t judge. We both know that pin over there is not because of your sign.” he raised his eyebrows and Arthur snickered.

“Okay, I was caught. I had a _phase_. And I do have one.”

“I _knew_ it. Don’t worry, I won’t ask for your username. You can reblog your porn at peace.” the stranger said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I don’t reblog _porn_ , but… I do post… a lot of embarrassing badly drawn fanart of stuff.” he admitted. He had never admitted that to someone like that. What was happening? His heart was beating too fast.

“As long as it’s not furry I won’t judge.” the stranger laughed.

“It’s not furry.”

“Is it Homestuck then?”

“No, I told you, it was a _phase_.”

They both laughed.

They looked at each other’s eyes for a second and they both also blushed. Arthur looked away. What was happening?

He took his phone off his pocket, “Ok, tell me your number. I’ll text you my user later.”

The stranger blinked, then smiled. He said the number and Arthur took note of it. Then… he hesitated.

“Uh, I’ll have… uh, what’s your name again?” he said. The stranger smiled and then he answered,

“It’s Alfred.”

Oh, right. Alfred. 19. Had a dog named Max.

“Alright, I have your number now, Alfred.” he smiled.

Alfred smiled too.

“Nice, text me your user later then.” he said.

“I will.”

They smiled at each other, and kept on talking about their interests. It was weirdly natural, organic and good.

Arthur was scared of how natural it was flowing, but also really excited.

Alfred wasn’t what he was looking for but perhaps he was just what Arthur needed. And that was _great_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave me a review!! i'd really appreciate it! :D
> 
> "you're okay too" is based on that thomas sanders vine. about the guy walking a dog. i cant find it now. ops.


End file.
